1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to logging of global reliability, availability, and serviceability (GRAS) services, data, and, in particular, to centralized logging of GRAS services data for runtime environments in a distributed environment. Still particularly, the present invention relates to providing a backup logging system and method in the event of a failure in the centralized logging system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services for providing and maintaining reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) information (i.e. RAS services) for an individual runtime environment (RTE) logger or tracer or RTE application or system (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cRTE systemsxe2x80x9d), such as servers, computer systems, data processing systems, etc., are well known in the art. Data relating to RAS services of an RTE logger or tracer are typically logged and maintained in a log in the respective RTE system itself when RAS services are performed. RAS services generate related RAS services data such as xe2x80x9cSystem Messagesxe2x80x9d (messages that are to be translated and that are system-wide in nature), xe2x80x9cSystem Errorsxe2x80x9d (error messages that are not translated), and xe2x80x9cSystem Tracexe2x80x9d(trace statements) data. RAS services generate information that includes data relating to the state of the RTE system. RAS services, RAS services data, and such logs for maintaining the RAS services data are well known in the art.
These RAS services data may be utilized by maintenance service providers or personnel or accessed by other systems or devices to obtain pertinent information about the RTE system (i.e. relating to the RAS services). When RAS services are being utilized or performed within or to the RTE system, the log of data relating to the RAS services is continuously updated and provided with information relating to the respective RAS services. The maintenance and updating of this log on the local RTE system may be considered intrusive or as litter to the local RTE system.
In a distributed or networked system, RAS services may need to be accessed by other networked systems or devices or by related personnel. These networked systems or devices or related personnel sometimes may not be able access some of the RTE systems to obtain information from their RAS logs. Also, if the networked systems or devices are able to access the RAS logs, then these networked systems or devices have to separately search, find, and access each of the various RTE systems for their individual logs. The search and access processes may be quite cumbersome and tedious. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a centralized system and method, such as providing and using a global centralized RAS manager, for centrally maintaining and managing logs of RAS services data for RTE systems in a distributed environment.
Furthermore, in the distributed or networked system, entire segments of the distributed system or network may become unavailable or go down due to failure, or critical systems may become unavailable due to network or system resource failure. Such systems or segments that go down due to failure may affect the centralized RAS manager, the centralized logging of RAS services data, and the providing of such RAS services. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a backup logging system and method for centralized RAS services data in the event of a failure.
It would therefore be advantageous and desirable to provide a system and method for centralized logging of GRAS services data for RAS services in a distributed or networked system. It would also be advantageous and desirable to provide a backup logging system and method in the event of a failure in the centralized logging system and method. It would further be advantageous and desirable for providing a system and method that allows an RTE system to self-configure and self-modify itself to designate that it has the GRAS manager for centralized logging system and method in the event of a failure.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a system and method for centralized logging of GRAS services data for RAS services in a distributed or networked system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backup logging system and method in the event of a failure in the centralized logging system and method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method that allows an RTE system to self-configure and self-modify itself to designate that it has a GRAS manager for centralized logging system and method in the event of a failure.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. The present system and method logs global reliability, availability, and serviceability (GRAS) services data for runtime environment (RTE) systems or applications in a central repository within a distributed environment. A backup logging system and method in the event of a failure or error in the centralized logging system and method are also provided. An RTE system allows itself to self-configure and self-modify itself to designate that it has a GRAS manager for centralized logging system and method in the event of a failure or error. The RTE systems are directed to log the GRAS services data to a central repository managed and maintained by a designated GRAS manager. The GRAS manager manages and maintains the logged GRAS services data in the central repository for the RTE applications, and the GRAS manager references to access the central repository by the RTE applications for the GRAS services data that are related to respective GRAS services of the RTE applications. A shared namespace is referenced and shared by and published among the RTE applications. At least one other GRAS manager is searched for in an event of failure of the GRAS manager, and at least one other GRAS manager is designated in place of the designated GRAS manager in the event of the failure of the GRAS manager.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.